Heero's Gift
by cosmicUranus
Summary: On a mission Heero Yuy comes across a strange room, and in that room a small child was trapped in a class chamber. After rescuing her he brings her back to his place and slowly starts to live a normal life with a 3 year old who can do amazing things
1. House guest

Heero ran down another corridor of the Oz base as quickly as he could, he had gotten the information and was now trying to fin

Heero ran down another corridor of the Oz base as quickly as he could, he had gotten the information and was now trying to find the exit. He took another right turn and heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms. Checking his gun first for bullets he stealthily opened the door and peered inside. There inside were large containment chambers filled with water and one of them had something, or some one, in it. Thinking it was important since it was hidden in the back of the base he quickly shot the four scientists in the back and opened the foggy class containment chanber.

As the water slowly drained Heero could have sworn he saw the form of a young girl about his age trapped inside, but when the tank was completely empty all he saw was a small child only three with bright red, almost pink hair lying unconscious and bare on the ground. He tried to leave her, but images of the little girl and her dog popped into his head. Giving a quick shake he cradled the toddler in his arms and quickly took off down the hall way again just barely getting out before the explosion occurred.

As he flew the Wing Zero away from the base a window popped up into his view revealing a relieved blonde. "Heero, I trust the mission was a success?" He asked with a smile.

The emotionless teen gave a quick glance to the bundle in his lap before answering his comrade. "Mission complete." With that he ended the transmition. He let the gundam operate on auto pilot for only a moment as he removed his green tank top and placed it over the child's head. It maybe dirty but it was better then her going naked. It only took another few hours to get back to the abandoned base where he kept his gundam and then only an hour to get to his small apartment in Jubban, Japan but by the time he opened his car door the girl was already awake and staring at him with shocking blue eyes. Neither speaks as he steps out of his side. He hears the passenger side door open and shut shortly after that and walks around to see the girl waiting for him at the base of his apartment stairs.

She tilts her head slightly and waits for him. Shrugging off the foreboding feeling he was getting from seeing a little girl dressed only in his green shirt waiting for him at the door, he briskly walked up to her and picked her up. She looked at him again with an eerie look in her big eyes and pointed to the door. He looked at it then nodded, as if he could hear her small voice asking him if this is where she would stay.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of toaster waffles, which was really the only thing in his small apartment to eat. Slightly confused he shot up from his bed, in his boxers, and ran out the door. There sitting on his kitchen counter watching over the waffles was the three year old. She looked up at him and shook her small head of curls then pointed to another plate sitting on the same counter, on it sat four neatly arranged toaster waffles and in the middle was a bowl of microwave heated syrup. Heero nodded and crabbed two forks from a drawer and placed his food and both forks on the coffee table before going over to see the little girl grab her syrup and arrange the freshly heated waffles the same way she had on his plate before picking it up and looking at him. With another nod he gently picked the girl/child up and sat her on the ground where she walked carefully over to the table and sat down.

The two ate in silence and when they were finished she tugged at his arm then looked down at herself, in his green shirt from last night. Heero nodded, he had already figured out that she need some decent clothes to wear, but how to get her out without looking like a child molester. The girl looked at him with a bright smile and raced out of the room, when she came back she had on a pair of his old black shorts that were tied tightly around her waist with a rope; those shorts had been far too small for him for some time, but they fit her like a pair of long pants would. He nodded, she had the green over sized shirt tucked loosely into the pants and a pair of large socks covering her feet, which he assumed were rolled up quite a bit.

With that done the two left the building to Heero's car. They arrived at a big mall no more than ten minutes later and set to work. Though it turned out to be a difficult chore for both child and gundam pilot. Many teen and older women stopped the two as they commented on how much the "father /daughter" couple looked alike dressing in the same kind of clothes. Many would notice the empty ring finger on Heero and immediately would say how hard it must be to be a single dad raising a little girl; others would flirt mercilessly with him. After finally making it to a store the two cringed slightly, nothing but young women worked there. This time though it was really easy to get started, one said how wrong it was for a little girl to wear guys clothing while another gawked at the fact that they were far too big for her. By the time the duo was done in that shop the child had many different sets of clothing, though most closely resembled Heero's infamous green and black outfit. After that the two trudged their way to the shoes store then finally the toy store, where the little girl chose only four toys: a squirt gun, a bow and arrow, a katana, and a small story book entitled "Silver Millennium". Heero raised an eyebrow at the choices but payed anyway and both gladly left the store.

It had been two weeks now since the two had started living together and both were truly content. Heero took his time to show her how to aim and use each of the toys she bought properly and was extremely tempted to buy her real ones later on; she showed a true talent for them. Every morning he would wake and find her making some kind of breakfast and today he woke to see her bent over the stove using one of the bar stool to let her reach it. From the smell she was making French toast and looked happy as she put yet another piece on the burner.

He knew why she was so happy, though the two don't talk much, she had been begging him to read her the bed time story she had bought that second day shopping, and he finally relented. She fell asleep that night with her head on his chest. He gave a small smile to the happy little girl, which he had affectionately named Chibi, since she was so small and never said her name. The smile was gone quickly though due to someone ringing and banging annoyingly on his door. His hand stopped just short of the door as the banging continued, he knew that knock. Still frozen there Chibi bounded past him and opened the door with a little smile on her face.

The braded man who had been knocking stopped and glanced down at her, as did his three comrades. She tilted her head and just stared at them.

"Oops sorry is this the wrong door?" Duo looked again… right number so…

"Duo, look at what she's wearing." Quatre said.

"I'll be dammed, a chibi onna Yuy." Wufie said as he took in the green tank top, tight black shorts and black tennis shoes.

Trowa cleared his throat then pointed to a silver beryl that lead to a silver gun that eventually lead to a glaring Heero Yuy. Chibi looked up at Heero and pulled her silver squirt gun and pointed it at the boys as well.

"Aw come on man, that's just cute." Duo said as he looked between being terrified of Heero and awed by the little girl's cuteness.

Though Wufie seemed more than happy to face the child. He bent down to her level, not noticing the glare he was receiving from Heero and began to taunt her. "Onna even with weapon men will always be stronger." Wufie was shell shocked when the child suddenly gave him a Heero-like smirk and then shot him in the face. He sputtered backwards as pink invaded his vision. Inside the little silver squirt gun Heero had place pink die, saying that it was more effective then water and you could see that your target was hit.

_Uranus- this is the first crossover I've done… at least with two animes… well anyway If you haven't figured it out yet the little girl is Chibi Chibi/Usagi, and she will get bigger. She can cook because she's pretty much Neo Queen Serenity only reverted back to a child's age. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Moving

Duo was on the floor laughing as the three year old just stood there give a small glare. Quatre tried to hide his snickers behind his hand, and Trowa had an all out smile as he looked down at the pink faced Nataku pilot. The group calmed slightly while Heero just leaned against his door frame, he knew that the little girl wasn't done yet. He smirked as she walked up to him and pointed the gun in his face once again. Wufie looked at her in shock before two words left her small mouth.

"Omaeo korosu." The words were slightly jumbled in her soft voice but they all understood what she said.

The laughing and awing started once again as the group stared at the little girl. Duos bent down to pick up the little girl and hug her, but the beryl of a real gun stopped his attempts. Duo looked up to see Heero with his death glare and gun pointed at his head. Duo gave a nervous laugh and backed off the three year old. Chibi looked at the braided boy for a second then took out her gun and began to 'stealthily' move around him. The other pilots watched in interest as the child went around the distracted Deathscythe pilot. She took her squirt gun aimed and fired all of the pink died water into his precious braid.

Duo yelped as he felt cold water run down his back. Quickly remembering that that water was pink he pulled his braid to his eyes. There was his normally brown braid only pink. He let out a scream and this time all of the pilots laughed, save Heero who smirked happily.

The pilots sat on Heero's couch talking about something that Chibi didn't understand, and Duo was sulking in the corner so she decided to make some tea for her and her guests. Quatre noticed her heading for the kitchen and watched with interest. She pulled her bar stool over to a cupboard and got down six mix matched coffee cups, then pulled her heavy chair over to the sink and poured water into a tea kettle, the she started to pull it over to the stove when Quatre decided to help her with her little chore. He lifted the chair for her and smiled kindly. Chibi smiled and pointed over to the stove. He gave a gentle nod and put the chair where she wanted it. With a smile she turned on the burner and set the kettle over it, and then she looked to Quatre who was standing there waiting and pointed to on top of the fridge. He looked and saw a silver glisten, a tray. With a smile he took it down and put the coffee cups on the tray.

"Chibi go pack, we're moving." Heero's words were said softly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hn." She bobbed her head of curls as she jumped gracefully from the chair and ran off to her room, dragging a still pouting Duo and a scowling Wufie to help her.

Trowa came into the kitchen and for a while the three just stood there for a moment. Quatre was the first to speak.

"Where did she come from, Heero?" Quatre spoke softly so that the three in the bedroom didn't hear them.

"Mission. She was being held in a containment unit at an Oz base." His voice was once again emotionless as he watched the kitchen door carefully.

"Is it safe to assume she's a friend?" Trowa asked his eyes on the door as well.

"Yes. She was being held there in top security system." Heero looked at them with a glare that said 'you hurt her I'll kill you'.

The two sighed. Suddenly a scream was heard coming from Chibi's room making Heero jump into action. He flew to her room to see her staring at a fighting Duo and Wufie, it had been Duo who screamed. Seconds later the other two arrived at the scene. All around clothes were scattered and Chibi did not look happy, one of her toys were broken. She picked up her toy katana and brought it over to Heero. He looked down at her then glared at the two fighting. Taking out his gun he aimed and fired…

_Uranus- I changed it up… I'm not sure if I'll have her grow up or not, so I think I'm going just let it come along. Just so you know I don't like Relena so she will not have a good role… well maybe.. not sure yet. Sorry this is so short but I have to go to work. Next chp will be up soon I hope._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing._


	3. Settling in

Chibi looked around at the big school she had just entered, Heero told her while they were alone in her room that he had to protect some annoying princess and so they had to leave. She really didn't care, but when she found out that she would have to stay in the dorm room by herself she absolutely refused. So that's where they were headed now, to get special permission from Relena to allow Chibi to attend class with the group. The boys had wondered what the child was so scared of, since she could obviously take care of herself pretty well for a three year old, but said nothing she would only ever talk to Heero or mutter a cute 'Omaeo korosu'. 

Chibi couldn't help it; she wanted to stay close to the man that had saved her from those bad people. She was sure that Heero was well aware of this fact, but she would not leave his side. She thought back to all they had done to her, they had poked her and probed her until she could no longer anything but the pain they caused. She knew how to cook somewhat how to read, write and other things that she was sure no normal toddler could do, such as fight, but she was content and happy with Heero as her friend and guardian. She smiled up at him when he looked down at her worriedly. He nodded.

Chibi sat on the chair her little legs swinging as she waited for the pilots to get done explaining the situation to Relena. The women at the front desk just watched her with a huge smile, making Chibi want to pull her gun out and shoot the woman with her pink bullets, but from the look of her outfit she wouldn't mind that much. Remembering that she had just filled her gun with new water she dug through the small backpack and pulled out her dies that Heero got her. She couldn't stop the pout as she noticed all of her pink was gone, with a small sigh she took out her dark green from her kit and then took out her squirt gun and poured some into the refilling hole carefully.

It wasn't long before she heard a squeal and some mumbled hyped words. Sighing she but the tap back in securely and placed it in a secret spot. She wasn't sure how, but she had a secret pocket in a sub space. Two seconds after she placed her gun in her secret place the office door slammed open and a woman in a hideous school uniform with wheat colored hair ran up to her and glomped on to her. Chibi was having a hard time breathing as the woman tried to suffocate her to death.

Heero noticed the interesting shade of purple his charge was taking and quickly pulled the pacifist princess off of her. He gently took Chibi into his arms as she regained her forced out breath. Now Chibi was not happy. Quickly pulling out her gun she aimed it at Relena.

With a glare she repeated the words Heero had taught her. "Omaeo korosu."

"Aw you taught her our love phrase, Hee-chan I love you too!" As Relena came to glomp the two Chibi immediately fired the liquid on to her face hair and chest, not stopping until the gun was out of died water.

Chibi looked at her little pistol with a frown. She had to keep more water with her if she was attending classes with this onna; she was dangerous to hers and Heero's safety. The others laughed and Chibi just frowned looking at the green lady in front of her.

The she muttered two words the boys hadn't heard her say before. "Baka Onna." With that she pointed to the door and took Heero's, and hers, schedule reading over the class list and room numbers.

Wufie was the first to recover as he followed the two out laughing and saying how he liked this kid. Duo was the next and was in no better condition than Wufie as he left the office as well. Trowa strolled out calmly though his thoughts were the same as the first two. Quatre looked at the distraught 

princess and smiled saying how sorry he was, but in truth he really just wanted to laugh at the site of the angered green Pacifist.

The group made it to their dorms on the 10th floor and checked out their rooms: Heero and Chibi shared one room (0106), Duo and Quatre shared the one across the hall (0105), and Wufie and Trowa roomed in the one next door to Heero's and Chibi's (0104).

The group parted ways after agreeing to meet up in Heero's room after a couple of hours. Once in their dorm Heero and Chibi headed straight for the bedrooms to assign who would sleep in either bedroom. Both rooms were the same size and were just as empty and both had doors leading to regular size closets and the bathroom. Chibi looked out the windows and saw the full moon start to shine through one of the windows, she wanted this one. Pointing it out to Heero he nodded and sat her things in the room for her to organize herself, their bedding and other boxes would be there shortly according to Quatre. So for now they just put their clothes up and Chibi set up her stereo, which she had insisted on brining herself, in the living room.

Heero looked in on her to see her neatly folding her clothes and putting them on hangers. He had learned quite quickly that she was very capable of taking care of herself: She cooked all of their meals, made them tea (she felt coffee was unhealthy, as well as soda and alcohol.) She made out their shopping list in beautifully printed Japanese, and she did most of the cleaning directing him to the things she couldn't reach, but if it wasn't done right she would shake her head and do it over again. He gave a soft smile as she separated all of her clothes into different piles on her floor. She gently picked up the clothes on the hangers and wobbled over to the closet. There were two polls, one on the top where she couldn't reach and one in her reach. She hung them on that poll and then gathered her three pair of shoes and the ugly uniform that the receptionist said she had to wear to attend class and placed them on the selves on the side of the closet.

Heero shook out of his small daze when he heard a knock on the door. On the other side of the door the moving men stood impatiently with boxes in their hands. Heero lead the way and they placed all of the boxes, the couch, the recliner and the entertainment center in the living room, then put the beds, desks and Chibi's vanity in the designated rooms as Chibi started to go through the boxes and separating them. Slowly but surely the two got everything set up, and by the time the others arrived in their room everything was in its place. The boys ended their meeting not long after because of the jet lag and all of the unpacking. After both had their showers/baths and got ready for bed Heero laid Chibi in her bed and began to read her, her favorite bed time story. They never got to the end as both fell asleep, Chibi lying half way on Heero's chest with his arm wrapped protectively around her small frame. Neither noticed as the moon hit Chibi and a silver eight point star with a small up turned golden moon resting inside shine lightly on her forehead.

_Uranus- ok just in case there is some confusion, this is Usagi. In the manga Chibi Chibi turned out to be Cosmo who in turn is Usagi's ultimate form. So this is Usagi(After Neo Quean Serenity), the reason she's Chibi now is because in order to protect herself… you know what never mind, I'm going to explain all of this later on in the story. Next chap will have the Outers! (My fave group.)_


	4. School life 1

The group walked in quite towards their home room class two weeks later. It was the end of summer when they had arrived and took the last two weeks to get to know their young companion. She spoke to the boys a little more since they didn't understand her like Heero did. Quatre and Duo happily took her shopping, Trowa took her to zoos and circuses, and Wufie took her to specialty shops. Now she had outfits that matched each of the boys, including a black and silver version of Trowa's clown outfit with the smiling half mask. Each time any of the boys took Chibi out anywhere Heero would always accompany them staying close to the toddler, much to her comfort. Often times all of the guys would go out to an aquarium or museum. Chibi had not had so much fun in two weeks, at least not that she could recall. 

They were early today because the boys wanted to show Chibi something on Heero's laptop and they felt like not being bothered. They made it in before the teacher and Trowa had the pick the lock in order to get in, though it wouldn't matter being Relena's 'friend'. In the back of his mind Heero recalled that this was a new teacher due to the fact that last time they had been in the class Heero had began to shoot at Duo for something and almost hit the teacher. He shrugged it off, it had happened in two other classes as well so he really didn't care.

They took their seats at the back of the room with Chibi sitting on Heero's lab and the other boys standing around. Heero signaled for Trowa to grab his laptop then he sat it up and started the gundam training program that he had been working on for over two months now and sat Chibi up in Heavy arms. She smiled happily and began to fight off the offending mobile suites. The boys watched in amazement as she bowled through the levels with ease (Remember she played video games most of her teen age years so she really good at games). They were so distracted by the happy girl that they almost didn't notice as their new teacher walked in… almost.

All of the boys glanced up at her, non moving from their positions around the small child, unconsciously protecting her. The woman smiled up at them: she had glistening emerald hair that looked strangely natural to them, sparkling Ruby eyes filled with a mist –like mystery, and a light purple skirt suit, a red bow tie and a white under shirt. She looked fairly young, but wise beyond belief. She glanced at the playing child and gave a gentle, sad smile, almost as if she knew her. Heero glared and tightened his hold on Chibi. He would allow no one to take her.

Setsuna couldn't't stop the smile as she saw the glare form Heero Yuy. Yes these boys would surely protect her Princess better than those useless inners ever did. She turned to the black board as her look turned sour. How many times has her Hime given her life for those traitors, only to have them turn around and berate her like she was nothing? She scuffed as she picked up the chock and began writing that days lesson plans. She heard the door open and smiled; Hotaru walked past her with a smile and took a seat near the front.

This time Chibi looked up at the two, not just the boys. The one she first was Hotaru sitting in the front row. Forgetting about the game Chibi jumped from Heero's unwilling grasp and ran up to the teen girl. With a smile she tugged on her sleeve. Hotaru looked down at the blued red haired little girl and smiled. Chibi looked over at the boys then at Hotaru again before grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the group. Once there she climbed into Heero's lap and pulled the teenage girl closer. She quickly and impatiently pointed at the screen and started to play the game. Hotaru laughed as she watched the girl maneuver the Wing Zero around the screen. Once the boys noticed what gundam she was on, they devoted their full attention on her. 

How had she gone from Heavy Arms to Wing Zero in such a short amount of time… Was she really that good at video games? Hotaru watched with an amused grin as her small Hime wowed the men that actually piloted the gundam's she played in the game. She knew that Usa- err Chibi was good at video games, she could even remember a time when her older self had taught her a few things. She was younger than her at that time and really looked up to the happy princess. She gave a nostalgic smile and introduced herself before the room would start to fill up.

"Hi, sorry to have forgotten. I'm Ten'o Hotaru. It's a pleasure, I'm sure." She had a shy smile on her pale lips.

Duo was the first to answer her happily. "Hey babe I'm Duo Maxell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." At his introduction her smile disappeared and a flash of black flashed through her violet eyes.

Quatre quickly, and unknowingly, saved Duo from certain death. "I apologize for Duo's rude comments, I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. It's a pleasure Miss Ten'o."

She gave off another shy smile. "Please just Hotaru."

"Trowa Barton." His reply was slow and meaningful, like everything else he ever has to say.

"Hmph, Change Wufie… week onna." His muttered phrase was heard clearly through the empty room. Hotaru's glare returned and Chibi took out her little squirt gun.

Aiming it accurately she spoke in a low voice. "Omaeo korosu." Wufie could see the green liquid faintly through the silver and sank away from the three year old. It was hell to get that pink shit off of him and he knew that if he attempted to un-arm the tiny girl, Heero would put a real bullet through his skull. 

Hotaru and Setsuna watched in amusement as a toddler started to chase a grown man around the room spraying random shots of green died water at him. When Duo started to tease Wufie for this very concept the Chinese boy took out his katana and began to chase the braided boy around the room while still dodging the water from the red haired child. This is what the rest of the class walked in to find. Some took their seats shaking their head, but still watching while others watched and laughed as the three ran around. They finally stopped when a loud scream was heard.

The crowed separated to find Relena, her face a mixture of red and green and her once new uniform dripping with green water. She had once again been shot by Chibi's pistol. Chibi looked at the pissed off princess then at her pistol then at Wufie then back to her pistol. She changed her target instantly and glared at Relena. The pacifist back up slowly.

With one phrase a new chase began. "Omaeo korosu." Chibi shot all of the water in her pistol at the girl as she chased her around the room. Once it was empty her wheat colored hair had a mix of green turning it into an ugly shade, her uniform back was soaked and she was sure the die had stained her skin and she had smudges on her face.

Satisfied with her work Chibi started to retreat when Relena roughly yanked her back by the arm. Chibi let out a painful cry sending the boys, Hotaru and Setsuna into action. Setsuna quickly grabbed the toddler, gently (to Chibi) prying the offenders fingers from her delicate arm while Hotaru Restrained Relena by the neck, her eyes practically glowing black. The boys, except for Heero who took Chibi into his embrace, stared at the scene.

Hotaru gave a sardonic smirk as she looked at the frightened girl. "You ever touch my Hime again and I'll kill you." Her voice was so soft that only Relena, Setsuna and Trowa could hear it. It was the voice of the Sovereign of Silence.

Trowa felt a shiver run down his spine at the voice, but he had to stop the girl from killing Relena, they would fail their mission if she died here. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the pale princess. Soon after all of this took place class was started and everyone settled down. Setsuna started with saying what they would learn in homeroom that year and that unlike every other year, she would not waist the entire class talking of peace and non-violence, they had heard enough of that. Relena started to protest, but the glares she got from the teacher and the dark girl stopped her.

The boys smirked in triumph, no more useless time wasting. After this Setsuna, now known as Professor Meioh'o, started the lesson plan. Chibi stopped playing the game, shut off the computer and paid close attention to the history lesson. The boys smiled affectionately at this and began to pay attention as well. They soon found out that this teacher knew more than even they did, more than the doctors did.

_Uranus- OK a few things, should I have her grow up or stay a kid, if she grows up she will be with Heero. And who should Hotaru be with: Trowa or Duo. Haruka and Michiru will be together, both women. And who should Setsuna be with: Milliardo, Treize, or other, or no one? Please vote! I normally don't do this voting thing, but I like both ideas equally so help!_

_**Chibi/Usa-**_

_Stay young-_

_Be with Heero-_

_**Hotaru-**_

_Duo-_

_Trowa-_

_No one-_

_**Setsuna-**_

_Milliardo-_

_Treize-_

_No one-_


	5. School Life 2

The class ended smoothly and all of the students filed out, Relena and her 'group' being the first ones out. Their next class was gym much to the boy's relief as they headed to the changing rooms. Hotaru quickly stopped them before they could enter though.

"She's a little young to be sneaking into the mend changing room don't you think?" Hotaru said with her hands on her hips.

The boys looked down at the little girl holding onto Heero's hand. She had a point Chibi was a girl and could not go into the men's room, besides Heero would shoot any man that exposed himself to her. 

Trowa bent down to her level. "Chibi you have to go with Miss Hotaru and change."

Chibi hugged Heero's hand closer to her and shook her head vigorously her curls following the movement. Trowa smiled. "How about if I take you to see the tigers at the Zoo if you do?"

She stood unmoving still. Quatre smiled at her. "I'll take you to buy a new book as well."

"I'll get a new video game!" Duo chirped in happily

"I'll buy you a new katana." Wufie offered just as happily, though more in control of it.

Chibi looked to Heero to seal the deal. He gave a nod and she happily bound over to a confused Hotaru, he didn't off her anything but a nod?

Duo filled in the outsider. "He agreed to read to her tonight." Hotaru was confused, Usagi didn't like to read… how strange. She shook her head slightly and walked into the changing room with Chibi holding loosely onto her hand. Hotaru changed into a simple pair of black wind breakers, black tee, and black tennis shoes while Chibi changed into her green tank top, black spandex and a pair of black tennis shoes.

The girls walked out to see Heero in the same outfit as Chibi, Quatre, Duo and Trowa all in typical black and white gym clothes and Wufie wearing his white Chinese Gi. The teacher had yet to show up so they were content to just sit in a group and wait. The boys let Hotaru join them since she was knew and seemed alone just standing in the shadows… well that and the fact that Chibi had dragged her over pointed to the spot between Trowa and Duo and threatened all who disagreed. The group talked quietly amongst themselves for a little bit before the bell rang and all the other students piled in.

With the other students came Relena and her girls and Chibi did not like that. She watched with a sour pout as the annoying pacifist made her way over to where they sat. She glared darkly and pulled out her little gun. This time the die was black. Relena saw the kid do this and backed off and instead sit on the bleachers with the other poplars'. Oh did she hate gym.

A very tall woman with short sandy hair and ocean blue eyes walked into the room and demanded silence in a loud booming voice that sounded threatening and masculine to most present. She glanced at all of the students on the benches, which were mainly girls, and on the floor, which were mainly boys. Her eyes stopped at the gundam group, more particularly the two girls that sat with them and she let loose a gentle smile, which Hotaru happily returned.

"My name is Ten'o Haruka; you will call me Ten'o-sensei, nothing else." Her voice was clear as she looked into all defiant eyes. "Today we will start with a run; all of you who are too lazy just stay on 

that bench that will be where you sit for the rest of the year." Most of the students on the floor held their places.

Haruka took the group out to the field and told them to run five laps and she would time their speeds. The boys took off limiting their speeds, well until Chibi got board and heard someone say late. She took off at top speed surprising them. Heero quickly race after the little red/pink blur as she weaved her was through all others present. Heero was amazed; this three year old was running faster than most of the teens here. He knew that he and the other pilots could run faster but, with time, she would easily surpass them. He smirked as she made it past the boy in first place and took the fastest time. Heero was truly proud to call himself her guardian. 

Heero's smirk was soon replaced with a dark scowl as he thought further. He must not inform Doctor J of any of this, the old man would do to Chibi what he had done to them. Chibi looked at the angry look on Heero's face and bowed her head sniffling. He was mad at her for running out on her own. Tears welled up in her big blue eyes as she thought of him hating her. Heero heard the small sniffle and looked at the crying red head. His eyes widened as the boys ran up to see what was wrong. Heero quickly picked her up and began to whisper gentle words saying that he was not mad at her at all.

Chibi looked up when he said this. So he wasn't mad at her? She wasn't in trouble. She pointed to herself and gave a tear filled shake of her head. He shook his head to and her tears stopped only to be replaced with a happy smile as Hotaru joined them exhausted and Haruka just smiled from behind the two.

"Hey everyone this is one of my adoptive parents!" Hotaru said happily as soon as she regained her breath. "Right Haruka-papa?" She turned to the woman. 

Haruka cleared her voice as she looked over each of the teenage boy then back to Hotaru. "Right Firefly. You last class is with Michi right?" Hotaru nodded. "Ok then see you at lunch. Class dismissed."

Haruka watched them leave for the changing rooms, Hotaru taking a very reluctant Chibi with her. She smiled; her koneko really was only a koneko now. These men… at first the senshi of wind hadn't liked the idea that she lived with men as Chibi Chibi, but now seeing how fond and protective these boys were of her Haruka really didn't mind so much. 

'I wonder if she will every regain her true form.' She thought as she went into the gym for her next class. The bell had rung some time ago and she was sure that they had already made it to whatever class they had next.

_Uranus- ok here's the new chap and these are the polls so far. I also want all to know that if Usagi does grow up it won't be for quite some time, at least not until the end of the story. Oh and I was wondering if any of you had any protest to Minako and Mamoru being the bad guys, if so stop reading… because they are._

_**Chibi/Usa- **_

_Stay young-II_

_Be with Heero-IIIIII_

__

_**Hotaru-**_

_ Duo-IIIII_

_ Trowa-I_

_ No one-I_

_**Setsuna-**_

_ Milliardo-IIII_

_ Treize-II_

_ No one-_


	6. School Life 3

Chibi had really had it with that Relena person. They had just left their algebra class and she already needed to refill all of her back up water supplies and was almost out of her green and black die. This was one of the class that only she Wufie and Heero were in, but unfortunately that was because Relena was taking it.

Flash back

Chibi sat in Heero's lap again with Wufie close by watching as she maneuvered Nataku around the air base. Wufie had been quite insistent to see how she handled his gundam and the toddler happily agreed. They were in algebra right now but none of the three felt the need to listen to the dribble the teacher spoke from his wrinkled lips so they just started to play on Heero's laptop, well watch chibi play the game at least. Heero and Wufie had this stuff in basic training and for some reason Chibi felt as if she already knew the information.

But then the reason for the boys being held back popped into their view as the teacher announced that it was time to start the daily work. "Hee-chan I don't understand this at all. Help me!!" Heero grunted and ignored her, but Chibi wasn't having that easy of a time as the woman just kept on in her loud screechy voice.

Chibi finally had enough when her, well Wufie's, gundam was shot and blown up. She removed her gun from the sub-space pocket and pointed it in Relena's. the woman only stuck her tongue out saying her Hee-chan would never allow it and went back to pestering him.

That was it. "Omaeo korosu." With that she began firing off the black water. 

Relena ran from the child as soon as the liquid die hit her face and Chibi gave chase. The teacher tried to stop them but got an 'Omaeo korosu' and a face full of black water and decided to just let them solve it themselves. As soon as her gun was drained she would run up to Heero and he would toss her a different colored bottle of water.

End flash back

Relena walked out of the room last only she looked somewhat different. Her uniform was tided with blues black's greens and reds splotched everywhere and her skin and hair had turned a nasty shade of brown-ish green from all of the colors mixing together then staining her skin. All and all she looked worse than a train wreck. 

Even with this triumph Chibi was not happy. She was now all out of her dies and her back up waters. With a sigh she grabbed hold of Heero's offered hand and left to meet the rest for lunch. After lunch the boys would again be separated but this time it would be Duo and Wufie stuck with Relena in drama class while she, Heero, Trowa and Quatre went to art class.

Before the group headed back to class Trowa pulled Chibi aside and took her to his locker not far from the other boys. He lifted her gentle and started the combination.

"I have something for you, Chibi." He opened the locker and there sitting in a silver container was a beautiful flute just like his, only on hers there were different types of animals: A leopard, a wolf, a tiger, a mustang, and a panther. "I saw how you watched us play so I bought this for you." He said with a small smile.

Chibi looked from the flute to Trowa then back again before she clasped her tiny arms tightly around his neck. As soon as she released him she grabbed the gift and jumped from his arms to show Heero and the others. Heero gentle patted her head while the others told her how marvelous her flute looked. Chibi accepted the praises as the group walked off to class.

The boys knew why Trowa had gotten her the gift. Not two classes ago the little girl had cried thinking they were mad at her and then Relena made it worse by patronizing Heero. So during lunch the tall boy snuck off of campus to a local music store and purchased the expensive gift. He chose that one because of the five animals that decorated it. They where representatives of each of the boys. (_I'll leave who's what to you._) The little girl was happy now, so they were truly grateful to him. The little girl lead the way to their next class with a happy skip in her step, her problems from the last two hours.

She pushed on the door while Heero turned the handle and froze. There sat Hotaru and Michiru playing a strangely familiar tune. The boys looked at Chibi worriedly then at the two distracted girls. All confused. Heero looked down at her again as her eyes went blank and her pupils vanished into an eerie misty blue. He was to stunned by the sudden change to move as he watched her shadow extend into the size of a full grown woman with a strange hair style. Chibi's small arm slowly came into his view as she stretched it out to the women on the other side of the room. As she did this so did her altered shadow, but when the shadow touched their feet both jumped and the music stopped.

Both looked over as Chibi's eyes and shadow quickly went back to normal and all she did was smile at them as if it had never happened. Hotaru looked into Michiru's eyes and knew that Chibi had just tried to for her senshi form.

Michiru smiled shortly after. "Well hello little one, who might you be?"

The words left her moth before she could stop them. "Chibi Chibi!" 

All present looked at the little girl in shock. She had just wiped any doubt that the two senshi had of her not being their princess in two little words. They hadn't expected her to say that and apparently neither could the pilots. They were looking at her in the same surprised fashion. She had never given any name to any one and just let Heero say it for her. She hardly even speaks to any one other then Heero, none less a total strange. When looking at the child they could tell that not even she could explain the urge to say her name like that.

_Uranus- ok here's another chp. But since I haven't really waited long enough the polls are basicly the same. So until tomorrow have a good night. _

_**Chibi/Usa- **_

_Stay young-II_

_Be with Heero-IIIIII (winning)_

_Age gradually-_

_**Hotaru-**_

_ Duo-IIIII (winning)_

_ Trowa-I_

_ No one-I_

_**Setsuna-**_

_ Milliardo-IIII (winning)_

_ Treize-II_

_ No one-_


	7. Out in the open

All other classes went smoothly after the incident in the music class, even Relena let them be. Chibi stared out the window of her final class, something was wrong… She wasn't sure what but she was restless. Heero watched her carefully, his worry getting the best of him. He couldn't help but notice her eyes dim slightly and that even after the final bell she just sat there staring out the window.

The others didn't take long to notice this strange behavior either. The little one was worried. They jumped slightly in surprise when they saw the girl quickly stand up and rush to the window. They followed the suit to see her staring in fright at a man down below, what was more disconcerting was that he was smirking up at Chibi.

Chibi watched the dark haired man with scared wide blue eyes as images flashed through her mind. He put her in that awful place. Her eyes widened further before they narrowed into silver slits. She jumped gracefully from the desk and ran out the door. The boys followed behind as quickly as they could, Heero being closest to her and Trowa only two steps behind him. They raced out side and stood before the smirking dark haired man.

"Well hello again Hime." He said in a dark voice. Only she Heero and Trowa heard what he had called her

"Omaeo korosu." But this time her voice was void as she lunged at the man only to have him vanish in thin air.

"Perhaps later dearest." His words lingered in the air as the rest of the pilots as well as the senshi arrived at the spot.

Heero walked up to Chibi as she fell to her knees and punched the ground. He picked her up and her eyes returned again to normal. Trowa walked up to the two as well and looked at the ground, the spot she punched had a fist sized hole in it. The two looked at each other they had been the only ones to see what had happened and hear what that man had said. They turned back and headed to the dorms.

"Aw she tired herself out." Duo's voice flowed to their ears and Trowa looked at her face.

"She's asleep."

"Let's get her back to the dorms." Quatre voiced what all thought. With that they left the outer senshi without even a farewell.

Back at the outers they started looking around the court yard before speaking in hushed tones.

"I felt both Endymion and Cosmos." Hotaru's gentle voice was replaced with Saturn's as she studied the place where her princess had once been.

"Perhaps they are once again after her." Michiru continued as she looked worriedly at her comrades.

"It's no longer safe at this school." Haruka said as she looked at the oblivious students.

"And I have a feeling that those two won't be Hime-sama's only problem." Spoke Setsuna as she watched Relena stalk off campus in a huff. With that the girls left to go to their home.

When the boys got home Trowa and Heero went to tuck Chibi into bed. Heero laid her gently under the covers and tucked them under her to keep her warm.

"That man called her Hime. What does it mean?" Trowa's voice was quite.

"Princess, he called her princess."

Trowa nodded. "He's not the only one that Hotaru Ten'o had also referred to her as 'my Hime'." 

"We had best keep a close eye on Chibi." 'I won't let anyone hurt her.' He kept this to himself, though the others felt the same he was sure.

Chibi woke thirty minutes later with the same feeling of restlessness and worry. Feeling she had to take her mind off of things she left her room for the kitchen, not noticing as she quietly passed the talking pilots. She climbed up on her stool and set to work. She pulled out beef, flower, milk and various seasoning.

Meanwhile Heero and Trowa filled the guys in on what had taken place with that man and what that Ten'o girl and man had called Chibi.

"I know she's a bit of a mystery, but to think that she's a princess." Duo's voice sounded far off.

"I have to agree with Duo, are we just too close to see it?" Quatre asked not truly wanting an answer. All of the boys knew what it meant if she was a princess, she would leave them. Silence spread through the room until a shrill beeping cut through the room. 

Heero opened his laptop to see Doctor J's face scowling at him. "Heero, Relena came to me crying saying that you took in a child that was mean to her and that you protected the kid instead of her, is this true? Heero." J got angry as the boys, each of them, just stared at him not answering. But his answer came soon enough as a little girl with red-pink hair and big blue eyes walked behind the boys. "So it is true. Heero Yuy you are to bring that child to me at once then return to guarding Relena is that clear?" They still just stood there. "Get rid of the brat!" He raised his voice as Chibi walked through again.

She heard the comment and puffed her cheeks in anger. She walked up to the screen and glared at the old man. "Omaeo korosu." Before she shut the computer ending the transmition. The boys couldn't help it, they smiled/laughed at how cute that had been before watching the girl go into the kitchen once again, followed shortly after by a still smiling Quatre.

On the other end J stood there almost petrified. That little three year old girl had truly scared him as he thought back to those empty silver eyes that glared so menacingly at him. Not even Heero Yuy himself had ever done that. His scared eyes quickly narrowed in determination. He had to have her.

On the other end Quatre watched as Chibi prepared meat buns for the group in a distracted manner. He couldn't help but stare. He had heard Heero and Trowa say how old her eyes looked, but this was the first time he had ever truly seen her. It always troubled him to know that this little one had a past as terrible as each of the boys, but from the look in her eyes he was now not sure if all of their pasts could combine to equal what hers was. For ten more minuets he stood watching with sad eyes as the girl continued to make the food. Finally he shook his head smiled at her and began to prepare the meat with her.

_Uranus- ok here's the new chap. I won't be able to get another one up today though, I have to work until two in the morning so wait till tomorrow. Ok this chap, and next chap are you last chances to vote!_

_**Chibi/Usa- **_

_Stay young-III_

_Be with Heero-IIIIIII (winning)_

_Age gradually-I_

_**Hotaru-**_

_ Duo-IIIIII (winning)_

_ Trowa-II_

_ No one-I_

_**Setsuna-**_

_ Milliardo-IIIIII (winning)_

_ Treize-III_

_ No one-_


	8. House Call

_Uranus- Ok I got this idea from one of my reviews… enjoy._

A young with long almost blue looking dark hair tied in a knot at the base of her neck heaved deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She wore a white coat and a stethoscope around her neck giving away the fact that she was indeed a doctor. She reached out to knock on the door to the dorm room when it sung open to reveal the boy she new to be Quatre Winner, the younger brother of a girl she had gone to medical school with and one of her closest friends.

Seeing the boy not harmed she stood up straight and smiled. She had received his call at four in the morning when she had woken up, he had sounded scared and worried telling her to get there as soon as she could, and it was an emergency. "What wro-" Before being able to finish the statement the younger boy grabbed her arm and pulled her in after him in a hurry, slamming the door shut. Quatre led her to the living room where the other boys were sitting. What she saw on the lap of one of the boys, though, caused her to freeze and stiffen.

Lying on Heero's lap was a small girl about the age of ten, but that's not what shocked the poor doctor. What caused it was the fact that this little girl had stark red/pink hair, a heart shaped face with bangs to match and for a moment the young women could have sworn she saw silver eight point star resting between her bangs. Noticing the boys' narrowed eyes she shook her head and smiled.

"What's the problem here boys?" She saw nothing wrong.

Duo pointed to the child. "She is!" The doctor narrowed her eyes, the child had nothing wrong that she could tell, so what was he implying?

Quatre smiled slightly, still worried. "Ami, that little girl… how old does she look.

"Ten, why?"

Wufei chose to speak this time. "Because, onna, she was three when she went to bed last night!" His shout woke the sleeping girl causing all to glare at him.

None of them knew how she would take this news of her being older, but she didn't seem to notice nor mind as she looked at the group silently before her eyes landed on the new lady in the dorm room. The women gave her a gentle smile that made Chibi want to instantly trust her, though she still resisted.

"What's her name?"

"Chibi." Heero's voice sliced through the air sending chills down Ami's back.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Chibi-chan, doo desu ka?" She spoke fluent Japanese to the child they had thought could only speak and understand English.

As they went to correct her Chibi spoke up. "Okagesama de. Ogenki desuka?" Her voice was fluid and soft as she started at the older women.

Ami smiled again. "Okagesama de." She held out her hand for Chibi to take, but the child only stared. "Let's give you a quick check up shall we?" The child looked up at Heero who nodded slightly and bound off his lap up to the women.

When the two entered Chibi's room Ami immediately set to work looking to see if something was wrong, though she knew there wasn't, this was her one chance to be with her hime again after so long. After being satisfied that she had explored every possible scenario she and Chibi went back out to the boys.

"Well physically and mentally Chibi-chan appears to be fine, aside from the fact that she's aged rapidly, correct?" They nodded. "If this is true then I suggest you move back to your home Quatre, it's not safe for her to be seen in this stage, who knows what might get out." Heero was the first to agree, mission or not, He would not let anything happen to Chibi.

The others didn't take long before they agreed as well and each set to work packing their things and Quatre called his servants and told them to prepare for his return as well as five other rooms, one for a girl. Ami stayed for a little while and helped Chibi back her bags before she said she had to leave for the hospital. After some short good byes and her promising to come by the Winner estate to check on chibi every so often she was out the door.

Chibi smiled slightly before it disappeared and she returned to her work packing her stuff. She really liked that Ami woman, she was nice and helpful. The guys watched the now ten year old chibi smile after the doctor before wiping it from her face and returning to pack her things quietly. They hopped that with the sudden change in appearance, and age, she would open up to them more at least then they could ask her some questions. With a soft sigh Quatre and Duo waved a small good bye as they went to finish packing their dorms followed shortly by Trowa and Wufie in the same manner. Heero slammed the door and went back to his packing as well. All had only gather to give their farewells to Ami.


	9. Moving troubles

Chibi looked around the mansion

Chibi looked around the mansion. It was interesting, but that was it. The maids and butlers looked at her with false smiles on some faces and everyone bowed to the five men and the child that entered the huge estate. Chibi shook her head; her hair had steadily gotten lighter after she had had her 'growth spurt as the guys now called it.

It had been a week since she had aged to ten and her hair and eyes were starting to change as well. Her once big blue eyes now were specked with silver flakes and her hair went from a dark red-pink to a light red now. The boys still stood by her side and kept her safe, though none stood closer then Heero. She looked up and shared one look with him. He nodded and the two exited the estate through the door they had just entered.

Heero looked down at her. She now reached his waist and that was still a bit of a shock. He knew that restless look in her eyes when she had looked up at him. It was the same as when they had first met that dark man and the second time as well. Yes he had come another time before they had left for Quatre's home.

Flashback

Ami had come for another visit, much to Chibi's delight, the child liked the older doctor a lot more then most she had met before. Ami insisted that they go for a walk through the park, and out of sheer annoyance (mainly due to Duo's and Wufie's constant fighting and Trowa's absence) Quatre had decided to join the three on the walk. (A.N.- Heero won't leave Chibi naturally.)

Chibi had taken her flute with her and had started playing a haunting melody that none of them remembered teaching her. Ami talked with Quatre happily, her dark blue, hair pulled back in a high pony tail, was swinging in the wind. Heero sat watching Chibi play and dance to her haunting melody with a slight hint of a smile. When suddenly both girls stopped, the melody fading with a final uneven note; Heero and Quatre took notice as Chibi shifted from one foot to the other in obvious restlessness as her eyes darted from a dark tree covered area of the park to Ami. Quatre turned his attention to the older doctor while Heero readied himself incase Chibi once again took off. Ami was shifting slightly and looking from the ten-year-old to the forest as well. Suddenly Chibi shifted again and was off like a bolt to the wooded area with Ami on her tail; the boys not far behind.

There in the tree covered clearing were two figures: one, the man, sat on a rock with his dark ocean eyes glaring at Heero, dark hair falling him to his face boyishly an evil smirk settling on his face. The next was a blond woman who stood only slightly behind him her baby blue eyes shone as she examined the men, woman and child before her with an amused smile.

"Well the little Tsuki no hime has one of her precious loyal senshi." The man said with a smirk as he stood from his seat.

"And of course she would be surrounded by gorgeous men." The women sneered.

All present glared openly at the pair, before two blurs moved past Quatre and Heero. The boys blinked and watched as both Ami and Chibi through attacks at the man and woman. Chibi kicked and punched at the man who managed to barely doge each thrust she sent at him. Ami was doing better as at least two of her attacks landed on the blond. Ami and the blond continued the fight until a harsh yelp drew all attention to the man and Chibi.

She had landed a solid punch and the air seemed to freeze as everyone watched the man's eyes go dark before he kicked Chibi with such force that the poor child was sent flying back wards. Heero raced forward and caught her sending him flying back from the force and slamming into a tree. The blond took advantage of Ami's distraction and kicked her, though the force only sent her stumbling a little. Quatre caught her lightly and the group turned to the two enemies', Heero cradling an unconscious Chibi gently.

The man glared openly at Heero. "She belongs to me, I hope you know this." Heero tightened his grip on the child.

"Oh Ami, I can't wait to steal him as well." The blond spoke in a vicious sing-song voice as both man and woman vanished into the shadows.

End

After some interrogation Ami told them the story, leaving something out he knew. Those two were traitors that had condemned the child to the prison Heero had found her. She told them that those two were very dangerous and that Chibi would not be safe at the school. After some thought as they went back to the school the three agreed to keep this fact from the others, for now at least. Ami said that she would move into the mansion with them later on that week, but Chibi had that look in her eyes again, and so he would see what it meant.

Chibi walked slowly this time, as if stepping on egg shells as she walked down a path away from Quatre's home. He followed her through the driveway and down the path to an open area with a small stream. She followed the stream and he heard a waterfall somewhere close that was where she was leading them. There standing on the bank near the falls was a woman wearing a red and white sailor outfit with a short skirt and tall healed shoes. A black symbol he recognized as the symbol of Mars rested on her brow and her blank red eyes stared at Chibi sadly. Her fiery red hair moved in the wind like flames.

Chibi had stopped walking as soon as she saw the woman. Her face was emotionless, but Heero saw the single tear. It was like her body saw a stranger, but her heart saw an old friend. He saw as a tear slid down her face before those blank red eyes turned black and fire sprang up in front of them. Heero quickly grabbed Chibi close and went to shield her when the flames dispersed and the woman was gone. He looked down at the child in his arms, she was slightly taller now and her hair was now even lighter, almost like a pinkish-silver. She had aged again.

He rushed back to the mansion, not knowing what he was going to say when he saw Ami standing there with a sad look in her eyes as she stared down at Chibi.

_Uranus- ok if you haven't figured out who the main enemy's are now, I am so disappointed. The polls are over now, and just so you know… Chibi/Heero won hands down. And I've already thought of a way to do it so it's not so disturbing. It will be Hotaru/Duo and Ami/Quatre and Sestuna/Millardo. And yes Ami is closer because in the series Ami and Rei were her best friends but Ami was always closer to her. Hope you enjoyed the chp._


	10. Strange feelings

He nodded to her and the two went into the living area of the large mansion

He nodded to her and the two went into the living area of the large mansion. Chibi looked sorely confused at being forced into the house so quickly and glared openly at him for it, then watched as Ami went around giving her a full once over. The doctor smiled at her then turned to Heero saying that yes she had once again aged, only not as dramatically. She now resembled a child of thirteen. When question about this sudden change in her appearance by the others, Chibi merely smiled mysteriously and skipped off to explore the large estate.

From that day on all of the guys had noticed a certain air of caution that surrounded their charge at everything she did. Most of the time found her in the company of Heero, Trowa and Ami as she and the taller boy played their duets in the same haunting melody for their two spectators. The other guys joined in some of the time, but now that they were out of the doctors' employment and of school they tended to go about doing their own thing. Wufei officially joined the preventors, Quatre ran his family business and Duo spent most of his time playing jokes and visiting Hotaru. Trowa had been offered to join the circus again, but had declined in order to stay close to Chibi and protect her. Quatre offered Ami a full time job as Chibi's private physician since the child liked her so much and the woman naturally agreed to it and Heero would scarcely let Chibi out of his sight from fear that one of those people would try for her again.

It went on like this for some time and for some time Chibi had stayed the age of thirteen, growing as any child would. Each step she took would be one of caution and each face she saw a look of uncertainty would pass through her eyes. Her muscles, Heero would notice, would tense and release with each foot step that approached her. He knew, even if no one else saw it, that she was well aware of her impending danger. He let out a soft sigh; something was going to happen and soon. He looked up as Chibi entered the room with the same look on her face, she knew as well.

She quietly and swiftly walked up to him, sat on the ground at his feet and placed her head on his knee. He placed a gentle hand on her soft silvery-pink curls and rubbed them gently. She was near grown and becoming more beautiful by the moment. He hated his thoughts, not more then a year ago she was three, and now she was nearly full grown. How was he supposed to respond to this? His mind was confused but his heart and body responded quite pleasantly to the changes, and he hated that. (A.N.- not in a perverse way mind you, it's just that his body tended to relax in her presence… not tighten.)

Ami approached him the next morning while Chibi and Trowa were off to the circus, for once he let her go with out him present. Ami gave him a sad look and he tensed. The news was not good. She sat across from him and looked directly at him.

"We need to talk about something important." From her tone he knew that this was the end.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw those strange women from the school walk into the room and surround. They each wore different outfits that fit their perceived personalities. Haruka wore a suite of blue with the first few buttons undone making her look very masculine, Michiru wore a similar outfit only in skirt suite form and stood close to the other woman. Next on Ami's other side stood Setsuna in a tight maroon skirt suite with a tall key-like staff, beside her stood Hotaru in a dark black dress, black leggings and black shoes with a tall glaive, taller then Setsuna's staff. He would have laughed at the fact, but for the seriousness of the situation.

"We have set up a small colony near Jupiter and we feel that with these recent threats on Chibi's person, and for whom she really is, and I'm sure you know, we feel that she would be safer with us." Her explanation seemed laxed, he could protect Chibi fine. "We could also train her far better then you could and we also feel that it's time for her to take up her crown and meet her people once again."

"We don't expect you to just let us take her." Haruka stepped forward. "But look at it this way, you have no choice."

_Uranus- dun dun dun dunnnnn. Ok here's the next chp, what happens next? Does Heero allow them to take Chibi from him? Does he fight them? Or does something else happen entirely? Find out next time!_

_I won't tell _


	11. A way in

Heero glared at that comment, did these women really think he would let them take Chibi from him

Heero glared at that comment, did these women really think he would let them take Chibi from him? The door opened and shut as loud voices came through to the living room, but his gaze never left the females in front of him. The guys entered the room and looked at the tense atmosphere, tensing them selves. Chibi looked around the room not really caring to notice the tension. She held a giant Trowa the clown doll in her hands that he had bought her.

"Hello Chibi, come here would you?" Ami's voice was soft and kind, and Chibi was very fond of the woman, but when she went to happily show Ami the doll Heero pulled her behind him and removed his gun.

The others stood in shock and aimed their guns as well, something was wrong. Haruka stepped forward with a glare of her own. "You missed the part were you didn't have a choice in this, didn't you?"

It was Wufie's voice that broke through the glaring contest. "What the hell are you talking about onna?" His scream caught Heero's attention only slightly, but gave enough chance for Setsuna to act.

She froze time around the boy quickly and looked down at the child she assumed was frozen as well. Much to the surprise of the other senshi, Chibi remained unaffected by the magic and was frantically trying to get a response from the boys, especially Heero. After a good ten minuets of trying to rouse the guys she turned a heated glare to the women present.

"Give them back!" Her voice was regal and demanding as she yelled at them. "Give them back to me!" She pointed at Heero and started yelling the same thing over and over. Her eyes flashed silver and stayed that way. "I demand you to set them free! Now! Give them back right now!" She ended in tears and collapsed. It was the most even Ami had heard her speak since she was put in this state.

Haruka walked over and picked up the crying child gently. Chibi had lost much of her energy screaming and demanding that they let the boys go so she had to settle for crying, banging her hands against Haruka and kicking her until she finally fell asleep.

Ami looked about sadly then faced her princess. "Lets go now, we've caused enough damage here." Setsuna nodded in agreement and opened a portal to the new colony that they had set up.

Once the group of women disappeared time began again and almost immediately a shot rang through the large mansion. Heero looked around, just as confused as the others but he had something far more important to think about, Chibi wasn't in the room.

It took the others all of two seconds before they split up and searched the mansion. Finding no sign of the child the boys began to check records and flight plans anything that would lead them to those women that had kidnapped Chibi. No records were found, no evidence was left. Heero looked up information on the colony Ami had told him about and found that it had its own monarch system of government and was still trying to get its people settled so they allowed no unauthorized shuttle landings. He told the others of this and what Ami had told him and so they decided to try for a rescue mission, for the next six months to a year they would try and find a weakness in security, a hole in the shields, something to allow them entry into the large colony. Nothing ever gave.

Heero began to loose hope of getting her out. He wouldn't sleep, only study schematics and plan operation in hopes that something would give way. But nothing ever did. The guys all slipped into depression. Trowa stopped visiting the circus now and spent much of his time helping Heero try and find a weakness. Wufei didn't go to the perventers to help anymore after they had refused to help him and the others storm that new colony, they said that this place would be to much of an ally for them to risk such an assault. Instead he spent much of his time in Quatre's home gym working out. Duo would spend his time just sitting or lying on the floor of the gym watching Wufei. Quatre buried himself in his work and company.

But all notice that it was Heero who took this tragedy the worst. He hardly ate, slept or even left his blue prints or schematics or computer. He was pale after so long of refusing to leave the library for weeks on end. The only time he ever slept was when his body just gave out. He only ate once every week or so if that and they had to force him with threats of turning off all power to get him to drink anything on regular bases.

It took them three years to get him to start taking better care of himself, claiming that he would be no use to Chibi in his condition. Finally Heero began to look like himself again, though he still never said a word that didn't relate to trying to infiltrate the colony.

Quatre sighed and went through what his receptionist was telling him she said something about a meeting and other business duties, then said that he got a formal invitation to the mask ball at the new colony called Silver something by Jupiter, then she went on to say something else. Quatre shot up while she was in the middle of saying that she needed time off next week.

"What did you say?"

"I said that my kid has the chicken pocks so I need-" He cut her off

"No about that party?" He was growing more excited then anyone was used to now a days.

"That there's a mask that's going to be held at the new colony in honor of their princess or queen coming out. You've been invited." She handed him the scroll happily. "It says you and four guest have been invited to go and even stay at the palace. They'll apparently send you a private shuttle." She sighed happily then watched with a start as her boss leapt over his desk and ran from the office.

He quickly got in his car and sped off down the street. He slammed the door to his home open and rushed around telling everyone to meet him in the living room. Once surrounded by all of his friends , including Heero and Trowa much to everyone's surprise, he slammed the scroll invitation on the table and smiled widely.

"I found a way in." His statement caught all of their attention.


	12. Unwanted Duty

Chibi sighed looking over the place she had been brought to three years ago. She had had another small growth spurt, as she called them, and was now 17 with long silver hair up in a strange style that the people said was her own and blank empty eyes. She sighed again looking out at the excited people getting ready for the big ball, she didn't care though. She had allowed those women to train her and teach her and even agreed to be this princess they insisted she was, but she never trusted them she never spoke to them more then necessary and never smiled for them.

She had been happy when she was with her friends and had tried on many occasions to sneak away, but was always stopped. She had heard many times that some one had tried to infiltrate the colony while in her fighter-simulation training course with Ten'o. She called them all by their sure names or not at all. Each of them took to teaching her different subjects that they said were important for her. Mizuno taught her regular schooling, Meioh'o taught her politics of running a kingdom, Kaiou taught her fine arts and music, Ten'o taught her combat skills and fighting and finally young Ten'o taught her stealth and precision in battle. All she learned willingly, even if reluctant to learn from them. She had wanted to learn the same from the guy but that had been ripped from her.

She straightened her back and looked over at the files on her desk, much of it she had already gone over, but there was still more work to be done. It had taken her all of a year to figure out that she was stuck here so instead of trying to make useless escape attempts she buried herself in her work as ruler. She went out and got to know the people, from farmers and merchants to wealthy business men and women. She gained their trust and loyalty naturally and found that she very much enjoyed it, not the power but the politics and helping those around her.

In two nights she would have her coming out party and much of the colony was invited, as well as diplomats and other wealthy men and women from all over. She had been asked to review the guest list before the party and assign rooms were necessary and she had yet to do so. Most of the out of 'town' guest would stay at the hotel close to the castle, but a few, most of whom arrived in only an hour, would stay in guest suites at the western wing of the castle; far from were she was at now. She assumed that this was in order to keep her safe from possible attacks, but that was also only an assumption. She gave up and walked gracefully to her large desk and began work on first the room assignments, not bothering to read over the names, and then set to work on the more important documents.

A knock disturbed her after some length of time and without looking up from the crop report she had in her hand she called for the intruder to enter. A young red head came in shyly and looked at the princess's serious face.

"Your majesty, will you great the guest?" Chibi looked at the red head then the clock.

"I have far to much work before the ball, so please be there on my behalf, Molly." The red head smiled. And Chibi held up a sheet of paper. "Here are the room assignments if you would give them to Kaiou to distribute."

"Of course Princess Serenity." Chibi sighed hating that name. She watched her young lady in waiting bow out and wonder why she called her young, the girl was her own age… Well at least the age she looked now.

Chibi again began to think back. She remembered when they had started to use that name, it was right after her final growth spurt and Meioh'o had decided to introduce the princess to her people. So she introduced Princess Serenity Tsuki, not Chibi as she had said her name was. The name felt redundant and hypercritical, but the people cheered none the less. Molly had been her first friend and acquaintance when she had arrived and was the best part of being held here. Chibi gave a mournful sigh and went back to work, she was sighing far to much these days and was sure that if this kept up it would reflect on her people poorly.

It was nearing midnight when Molly came back into the office and demanded that she retire immediately while pushing her out of the office and towards her suite a few doors down. Chibi stopped suddenly as s gun shot rang through the halls from the western wing but decided against investigating thinking that the guards could handle everything and if it were serious they would call for her. So once again she allowed Molly to drag her off to her rooms. Both knew that only Molly would dare to ever do anything like this to the straight edged Princess.

_Uranus- Ok so if you hadn't figured it out, the guys are only right down the hall and Chibi is unaware, and you'll find out next time that so are the guys… Sad isn't it, trying so hard to see each other and now their right down the hall and don't even notice._


	13. Looking at You

Heero ground down on his teeth; here they were in a large castle, so close to finding Chibi that it hurt and all those two idiots could do was fight. His hand gripped the gun that was in his waist band tightly debating rather her would shoot them now and have guards rushing around him or shoot them later…

"Damn it Maxwell I'm going to kill you!" A pot that crashed near Heero's head answered his question.

He aimed his weapon carefully and shot, all the guys paused and guards rushed into the room. They relaxed slightly when they saw no one injured then turned to the one holding the gun.

"Her majesty will not appreciate you making holes in her home." The guards went to arrest him when the door burst open and the red head from before entered angrily. The boys expected her to turn to them and start yelling, but instead she turned to the guards.

"I swear to all that is holy that if anything disturbs Princess Serenity when I just managed to get her to go to bed, I will teach each of you the meaning of pain." The guards backs stiffened and the bowed and left in a hurry, muttering apologies. She turned to the boys. "I hope your rooms are to your liking."

"Oh yes the rooms are beautiful." Quatre answered smiling.

"Good then I trust that I will find no more holes in them, correct?" They nodded. "Good her majesty works harder then anyone else and I had just gotten her to sleep, so please behave or I'll have you tossed in prison for endangering the princess. A very dangerous charge with how well liked she is." With that the red head smiled and walked out gracefully with a short good night and a jaunty wave.

"That girl, she's kinda creepy." Duo said after the coast was clear. "Man this princess must be something though."

"Not what where here for." Heero's stiff voice brought them back to why they were really there, they had to find Chibi. He rolled out maps and blue prints and again all of them began to go over what ground they would cover tomorrow. They decided to actually attend the ball after they were told that most residents of the colony/kingdom would be attending it and figured that so were those girls that stole Chibi away.

After only a little while longer all went to bed, having planed who would search where tomorrow. Heero couldn't sleep the nagging feeling that Chibi was right under his nose kept him up. He brushed it off as the fact that this is the closest they have gotten to her in the past three years. He rolled over and again tried in vain to sleep. Finally he gave up and went to explore the castle. He glanced at the digital clock on the night stand, 6:02 a.m. flashed in his eyes. He rolled himself off the large bed and grabbed a pair of slacks and a t-shirt before he walked into the bathroom. Ten minuets later he came out fully dressed and left his room quietly.

Not too long later found him just wondering the castle. He heard the sounds of birds chirping and saw the sun peering brightly from one corner so that's where he headed. Heero leaned on the railing and looked out at the beautiful garden below, it was a private sanctuary for any who entered. The garden was filled with different roses and daisies, tulips and other flowers he couldn't name but had seen before. Birds flew from the sky to the garden and back again often enough to know that they agreed with him, it was a haven to them.

Two soft voices made him draw back from the railing as they entered the garden from below him. He watched as first the red head bobbed in then a woman with long silver tresses in a strange hair style, he stared at this woman for a while and watched as she glided over the large garden with grace and ease. The woman were talking about the ball that would be held tomorrow and some other official business making him think that the other woman was the red heads precious princess. The silver heard woman turned and looked up at the sky letting him see her face and eyes. She had large silver eyes with an almost dead look in them if not for the tiny sparkle that was sent to the red head, her friend apparently. What really caught his eyes though was on her forehead sat an eight point silver star with a golden moon sitting up turned in it. She turned her face back to the other girl and again they began to talk about work. This girl really did work extremely hard, not even Relena had ever worked so hard for her kingdom; no wonder all the people adored her.

Chibi gave a sigh when she entered the garden, her paradise, and began to talk about the ball preparations and what still need done with the ball room. She suddenly felt as if some one was staring at her, watching her every move but shrugged it off being used to that by now. She allowed Molly to go over what still needed her attention as they walked through the vast garden. Nodding she suggested subtle changes to certain things then told her how something else should be done.

After talking about the ball Chibi asked for a report on the crops and food industry and even asked for details on any complaints that the people had. There weren't many since she had a tendency to nick them in the buds before they fell into full complaints. Chibi sighed again and looked up at the clear blue sky when she turned to head back to the door. It was sad really, once upon a time she had been free and happy with a semi-normal life, save for sporadic age jumps, and with people that she trusted and loved; now she ruled over a colony and spent every waking hour thinking of ways to improve the system and her people's happiness.

She let her face fall to her companion again and told her to continue with the report. Molly nodded and again started to tell her what someone was having problems with. Chibi walked and listened to her talk, she had grown tired of the ever watchful eyes of, she was sure, one of her guards so she just left with Molly trailing behind slightly still talking.

After the object of his attention left the garden Heero looked up to see a shadow and familiar face move from the other side and walk down another corridor, disappearing before he could follow. Heero glared and went back the way he had come, that was that Hotaru Ten'o girl. They were close to finding Chibi if one of the girls was here and this through him into a haze as he rushed to the rooms that held the other pilots. He banged loudly on their doors and demanded they wake up. He took his time and told him that he had found a clue about Chibi and thought that they should spend the time looking in the castle and close by it, sure that those women wouldn't be far from Chibi for to long.

So that's what they did. Quatre, Wufei and Duo searched the outer perimeter while Trowa and Heero searched the inner. Heero and Trowa had decided against splitting up since they had no way of calling if anything was found and they didn't want the guards and staff to get the wrong idea and lock then away before they had a chance to look.

As they walked they heard the all too familiar sound of Relena Peacecraft coming down the hall and towards them, but they didn't have time to deal with the annoying woman so they ignored it and continued to search, that is until she spotted Heero that is.

"Oh Hee-chan! Over here my love! Oh I'm here stop looking for me!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs in front of two large duple doors that opened immediately to the princess he had seen earlier glaring at the other princess.

"Please do your self a favor madam and take your annoying high pitched voice to another part of the world! I have much work to do." With that she slammed the doors without even looking towards either boy.

Chibi heard high pitched yelling outside her door, though had not cared to know what it was, she had work to do after all, so she got up and told the annoying woman to quite down and slammed the door. She knew that after these words some one would escort the onna away from her office doors, so she just went back to work not leaving there for the rest of the day. She was bothered only a few more times: once by a guard telling her that a group of men were seen exploring the castle and surrounding area, but upon finding out that they didn't do any harm she gave permission to let them continue and another time was when she heard faint muffled voice saying something about not finding her. Had she gone to investigate any of these occurrences then she would have been re-united with the ones she had been stolen from so long ago.

_Uranus- well all she had to do was look and she would have seen Heero and the others many times and Heero saw her but can you blame him for not knowing it at first. She had different eyes, hair, and a strange symbol on her head… Well maybe they'll meet next chp… at the ball!_


	14. Angels and Demons

Chibi sighed as she tried to, in vain, get more paper work done

Chibi sighed as she tried to, in vain, get more paper work done. But with the maids, ladies-in-waiting and the royal guards rushing in and out of her office and bed room it was near impossible. She could already tell that today was going to be hell.

With an air of annoyance she gave up on her papers and went t o check on the ball preparations. She felt that she needed to keep busy for the sake of her sanity so she did every thing short of actually cooking the food and hanging the decorations.

On the other end of the castle Heero was having much of the same problems. He was restless and with the ball going on that evening it was too noisy to think, none less sleep. He was sure the others were having the same problems since they were lounging in his suite, bored. Finally he had enough of his boredom and went off to find that princess he had seen a couple of times, maybe she could help him find Chibi.

Heero wondered around the large castle for a couple of hours before he tried to enter a large room he assumed was the ball room from all the noisy that was emanating from it. He opened one of the double doors and spied the princess he had seen the other day before he got shoved right back out by the red head he was beginning to get to know. She put her hands on hips after she closed the door behind her. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his rooms.

"It's about time that you and the other guests get ready for the ball, and you know tell me when you finished getting into your tux, I have an idea." She smiled and shoved him into his suite.

"Time to get ready go to your own rooms." Heero said and went to find his formal outfit; he could just ask her about Chibi at the ball.

The other guys left his room and went to their own as he had told them and Heero went into take a quick shower before dressing in his black silk shirt that he was sure would look good enough for the ball and a pair of matching black pants and shoes, not bothering to put on a tie and calling Molly as she had asked. She smiled and nodded in approval at his attire before she ordered him to sit down and began work on his hair.

By the time she was done it was time for him to get to the ball room, but first she handed him a mask and then rushed out saying a maid would be in to direct him and his friends to the ball room. Heero looked in the mirror and was slightly shocked, his hair was slicked back and looked slightly darker due to the gel and his eyes partly hidden and darkened by the black mask that the red head had given him. He let out a quite sigh and left the room waiting for his friends to exit their rooms. It wasn't long before all of them were out and staring at him.

Duo was the first to speak up. "Dude! You're hot!" He hadn't meant to sound gay and the others knew that, but it didn't change the strangeness of the statement.

Heero let out a grunt and looked over to see a shy looking maid approach them. "It's time, shall we?" She led the way first picking up a few more guests.

Unfortunately for the boys Relena had been the last one to be picked up and she did nothing but clings to and stares at Heero as they walked with the maid to the ball. She led them to the double doors Heero had been out earlier before she excused herself and left them in the crowded room, though it wasn't packed like one would think seeing as though most of the colony is there as well as others from over the world and other colonies.

It was ten minuets before the doors at the top of the stair case opened and trumpets blared, catching every ones attention. Heero watched as the princess entered rolling her eyes at the extravagant way. He could tell she didn't like formal introduction, meaning that it would be easier to talk to her. She looked radiant in a from fitting white gown with long ribbons flowing behind her like fairy wings and a grown sitting on her head, accenting the symbol on her head. Her shoulders were bare with glitter shining over them and on her face. Her mask was in the shape of butterfly wings and fitted perfectly over her silver eyes, all and all she looked like an angel that descended upon them.

He managed to loose Relena in the crowd, also the other pilots, and made his way to where the princess was dancing with some man with white hair. Heero waited for the song to end and watched with glaring eyes as he placed a kiss on her hand before he cut in and asked for the next dance. The princess agreed smiling in relief at him and allowing him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

Chibi sighed as she listened to Lord Diamond talk about him while she danced and almost felt sick when he smiled seductively at her. Chibi had never felt so much relief at the end of a song then she did then but Diamond didn't end there as he placed a kiss on her hand and was about to ask her for the next dance when a strong, slightly familiar, voice interrupted him.

"May I have the next dance, princess?" She turned and had to fight back a blush, this man was handsome with strong features and beautiful slicked back hair, she couldn't quite see his eyes but they looked dark under the mask. She smiled at him with relief clear on her face and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

A beautiful song stuck up and the two spun expertly around the floor, every one stopping to watch them, awed by the site. It was like watching an angel dance with the devil, lovely and forbidden. The man in all black silk with dark slicked back hair and eyes shadowed by a black mask and the woman in all white flowing around her body softly and wings spreading from the her back. They spun around the floor expertly and gracefully, looking as if they were walking on clouds. The two seemed oblivious to all the attention and just continued their elegant movements.

"I must say that I have ulterior motives for asking you to dance tonight, your majesty." Heero spoke gently, his voice slightly rough and dark.

Chibi giggled slightly and in an equally soft, musical tone spoke to him. "I had figured as much, what is this motive?" The dancers and guest around them were becoming firmer in their assessments of the angelic and demonic origins of the two beings.

"I am in search of a girl that I and my friends have been searching for the past three years." This caught her attention. "She was taken from us by five women, and we have reason to believe that she's here, in your kingdom."

The princess's eyes were rather wide at this point, but she gave a soft smile, all of this sounded familiar to her. "So you want me to help you and your friends find this girl."

Heero nodded. "I figured that you could get just about anywhere in this kingdom that you wanted, and it would be greatly appreciated by all of us."

Her smile widened. "Alright, what's this lucky child's name? That will be the first step so I can check our records."

Heero gave a soft smile. "We call her Chibi." He watched as the girl pulled away from him sharply, her hand to her mouth and her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"No…" She whispered before bolting from the ball room, Heero chasing after her, and neither noticing as five other women and four guys follow them out. The girl ran into her office, Heero still on her tail.

He slammed the door behind him and sent a chilling glare to the woman standing near the window, tears falling down her face. Before he could say a word she looked up at him and ran into his arms.

"Why didn't they tell me you'd be here…?" Heero was stunned beyond belief. "Gods Heero I missed you so these last three years."

Heero froze then lifted the woman's face, staring into her eyes. "Chibi?"


	15. Together again

He couldn't believe it, years of searching and here she was standing in his arms slipped from her face to tighten around her b

He couldn't believe it, years of searching and here she was standing in his arms slipped from her face to tighten around her body. They just stood there holding onto one another in their own little world, happy to finally be reunited. They were so caught up in the others presence that neither noticed when the door burst open.

Uranus burst through the door intent on pummeling who ever it was that dared chased her princess, but stopped short seeing the man and her princess locked in an intimate embrace happily ignorant to the rest of the world. About that time is when the other senshi and pilots arrived, and it didn't take long to the pilots to figure out just who Heero had locked in his arms.

The boys ran to the two snapping them out of their daze as each boy hugged her and told her how much they had missed her. They spent the next ten minutes laughing and talking together happily. She told them of her many escape attempts and about her people and kingdom and they told her about how they had spent the last three years trying to infiltrate the base.

"…and we had to tell him that he would be useless to you in his state if he didn't eat!" Duo laughed out causing a small giggle from Chibi.

Pluto cleared her throat bringing the pilots and her princess' attention to the senshi. "Your majesty we should return to the ball."

Remembering the five girls the boys instantly pulled out their guns, studying the five before them. Ami and Hotaru had their heads bowed, not meeting their eyes, their shoulders slumped and their postures were tense and uneasy, they felt bad about what they had done. Setsuna stood straight and rigid her tall staff held tightly in her arms. While Michiru and Haruka looked unfazed if not slightly offended by their threats.

Haruka stepped forward ready to beat them to their place when a regal voice stopped all action. "Back down Uranus!" All turned to the princess while the senshi backed down as ordered.

"We will return to the ball, I have an announcement to make there, now leave us senshi!" It was a command that they couldn't refuse.

Pluto, Uranus and Neptune were the first to bow and leave the room, but Saturn and Mercury hesitated. "We truly are sorry for what we did…" They spoke in unison, both voices sad.

Chibi stood stiff and regal until the girls were out of site then she relaxed and hugged Heero close to her. "I missed you so much!"

Heero smiled gently looking down at the silver tresses. "But you can't go back to earth."

Chibi let go and the others looked at her sadly. Her head was bent and her shoulder slumped slightly. "No." She looked up at them with a sad smile. "My people need me, and my coronation is in a week. But I had planned that after that I would visit Earth to form an alliance!" She smiled at them and they smiled back. "I can stay for a month! And you guys…. You can visit any time."

The boys nodded, happy that they could see her any time now. But it was Heero and Trowa who scolded at this thought. They had finally found her, they were not about to leave her side again.

But it was Duo who voiced this thought. "What are you nuts? We just found you! Of course we're staying with you!"

Wufei nodded. "Nothing but a bunch of onna's for personal guards, I'll have to help train real men for your safety." He smirked widely at her.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about setting up a Winner corp. sector here as well, Princess." Quatre smiled and gave a short wink.

Chibi turned to Trowa and Heero. "You need new personal guards." Was all Heero said and Trowa nodded in agreement. Chibi laughed merely and through her self into Heero's arms once again, and then did the same for all the other guys.

"Thank you so much!"

When they returned to the ball room all noticed the change in their future queen instantly she smiled more and her silver eyes were as bright as the stars, she was happy. She spent the remainder of the ball dancing with each of the guys, though Heero danced with her the most. Quatre had stiffly asked Ami, or Mercury as he had found her name to be here, for a dance and the two in blue glided over the floor. Duo did the same and asked Hotaru, or Saturn, to dance at the same time and led the black glad girl over the floor.

Some time during that night Uranus and Neptune began to dance and Milliardo had requested a dance with Pluto. Most of the occupants watched as their princess and senshi danced with the outsiders.

Mercury refused to look her partner in the eyes. She was older by four years, but was still shorter then him by a good few inches. When she chanced a glance she noticed that his face was stern, not the happy boy she had known. Once again she bowed her head, she felt so ashamed.

"Why did you take her from us?" His voice wasn't light or kind, but rough and broken.

Mercury looked into his blue eyes and felt her heart break; there was no trust in their depths. "We had thought… When Mars appeared… I mean…." She couldn't help it; ever since they had brought Chibi here she had been distant and void, refereeing to her only as Mizuno or Mercury. "We… I had thought that it was for the best… for her own safety." She looked at him again.

Quatre looked at the women, and spun her out gently. He understood her reasoning; it had been what drove the others and him to leave the school. But he had not taken her from people that loved her and cared for her. She spun back to him gracefully and they continued their dance.

"When we arrived at the colony I had realized our mistake and I think Saturn did to." He listened as she told him the story. "She stopped smiling at us, stop talking to us unless needed and tried to run away so many times…. Saturn and I tried our best to get her to like us, but in the end we had to settle for watching in the shadows as she befriended her lady in waiting."

Across the floor Duo danced silently with Saturn. It unnerved the small girl that the normally energetic boy wouldn't speak. She looked up into his eyes only to see him watching as her Princess and Heero laughed talked and danced together not far from them.

"I'm glad… I'm glad to see her smile after so long." Duo looked back down at her with a blank stare. She lowered her eyes again. "I'm… I mean we're… I mean… Mercury and I… we regret what we did greatly…"

Duo looked at her again. "Why didn't you give her back then?" His voice was soft and harsh at the same time.

"We wanted to, but Pluto wouldn't allow it and then she was introduced to the people… We didn't have a choice."

"You could have left her with us." Duo looked at her and Heero again. "But we have her back now!" He smiled widely and looked at Saturn. "And we don't intend to leave."

Saturn smiled back shyly. "What… what do you mean?"

"You're looking at her new personal guards!" He said happily and pulled away to point at himself. All the senshi stopped dancing and looked to the pair,

Saturn smiled wearily. "Wh-what do you mean." Her smile wavered.

Pluto stalked over to the pair. "What is the meaning of spreading such lies?"

Wufei walked up to her. "What makes you think these are lies onna?"

It was Uranus who spoke up. "Because we're her personal guards!"

The others walked up to them. "Consider yourself relieved of duty!" Wufei shouted back.

"I don't think so, pony tail!" Uranus was more then willing to argue with him.

"Quite!" The senshi and subjects bowed on their knees before her, leaving only the outsiders and pilots standing before her. "What they have said is true."

Pluto lifted her head. "But your highness-!"

"I said it was true!" She glared down at the senshi. "Do you disobey my orders?"

Pluto bowed her head. "Of course not your majesty."

"Good." She smiled and went up the podium to her throne. "Everyone rise! I have news!" She waited as all rose. "I will be leaving for Earth a weak after my coronation to from an alliance with the ESUN." The people cheered. "I will only be gone a month and will leave my trusted advisors Luna and Artemis in charge during my absence." More cheers sounded as a man and woman walked up to the podium.

The man had long white, to his butt, a golden up turned crescent moon on his for head, clear blue eyes and an all white outfit and a necklace with a golden crescent and a white crescent hanging on his neck. The woman the same length dark purple hair with the same crescent on her fore head and deep red eyes with a bright yellow dress on that came to her thighs and had small patches of black on the chest and under the skirt, but strangely it didn't look inappropriate on her. The two bowed to the people then to Chibi thanking her for the trust she showed them. After her announcement it was time for dinner, and then everyone left the ball.

It was after the ball and around midnight. Chibi had bid everyone a good night and told the maids and servants that cleaning could wait till the morning and for them to get some sleep, which they did. So here she was in her office working on paper work while discussing the night's happenings with Molly.

"That tall guy, Trowa was it; we danced until my feet hurt!" Molly giggled happily from her seat across from the princess's desk. "And oh he used to be a clown at the circus!"

Chibi laughed. "If I remember right, don't you love the circus, Molly?" The red head blushed. A nock sounded at the door after that and with out looking she called for them to enter.

"Working hard, Chibi?" The girl looked up and smiled at Heero.

"I want to be done with a lot of my work before leaving to Earth. Luna and Artemis will have enough work while I'm gone." She stood from her desk and walked over to him.

Molly excused herself and left the two to privacy. They stared for a moment before once again Heero reached out and touched her. It was still hard to believe that this woman was his Chibi!


	16. Forginess is the first step

Two weeks flew by quickly as Chibi, Heero, Trowa and Molly prepared for the coronation, while Wufei and Duo went through the s

Two weeks flew by quickly as Chibi, Heero, Trowa and Molly prepared for the coronation, while Wufei and Duo went through the security measures and Quatre started preparations to set up Winner Corp. on the colony, with the help of Chibi that is. Heero and Trowa would often help Wufei and Duo with security while Molly and Chibi went about helping with the decoration and ceremonial clothes for the dig day.

After the day came and passed and Chibi, now Queen Serenity, started to prepare for her trip to Earth; she hadn't had a chance to talk with the representatives of the E.S.U.N. when they were here for her ball and they left the day after. Much to her dismay she found out that Relena Peacecraft, the woman she despised since she met her, was one of those people. She sighed, her people were in good hands and the senshi and pilots would accompany, but still she felt anxious.

Heero watched as Chibi sighed as she went through her dresser and closet packing. He knew the look in her eyes well, she was anxious. He couldn't do much to calm her, he didn't understand what was wrong, so all he could do was watch from his seat on her large bad and hope it wasn't like before. With one final sigh Chibi let go of her clothes and fell onto the bed beside Heero.

"What's wrong?" His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"I just became queen to the colony." She sighed again. "I'm leaving it in capable hands, but it's the trip to Earth that has me worried."

"We won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled. "I know Heero-kun, I know."

"Then why?"

"They're going to be there… I know it, I feel them."

Heero knew what she was saying, who she was talking about; those strange people who threatened her before. Heero lowered his eyes to the bed, and then lay down beside her. Both laid there in silence, neither needing words to convey meanings. Chibi still dressed in her royal garb and Heero in a black suite both stood out on the silver silk of Chibi's bed. Chibi put her head on his shoulder and Heero took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly. Slowly the two fell into a tired sleep, the entire day had been tiring for them both: Chibi had to finalize the arrangements to Earth, and Heero had to finalize the security measures for their trip.

Trowa smiled as he looked up and knocked on the queen's large door while Molly giggled, Trowa had told her of the time he had taken Chibi to the circus and found her in the tiger cage asleep while Heero was threatening the keeper that if she wasn't out and unharmed, he would die. Chibi, she had found out, was only three so she had to giggle as she pictured the three year old in a tiger's cage and Heero hold a gun to some ones face. They stopped laughing when no answer came from the large double doors. Trowa knocked again a worried look crossing his face, no answer.

Molly knocked this time calling out to her queen, no answer. Frowns creased their faces and they tried the door handles, locked. Not happy with this situation and worried about Chibi, Trowa quickly picked the lock and both busted in the room. What they saw shocked them.

There on the bad lay two figures, one a male in a black suite and the other a female in a white dress. Both figure had their eyes closed while the woman leaned on the man's shoulder and he held her hand. Molly smiled at the majestic looking pair and walked over to the bed. Trowa looked around for sings of danger and followed. Molly slowly and quietly picked up the disregarded clothes and began folding them neatly and packing them while Trowa picked up a folded blanket and placed it over the two. He helped Molly with packing the young queens clothes. After they finished he led the young woman out by her arm and shut the door, placing the lock back in place.

"So have you finished packing yet?" Molly smiled up at the taller man.

"Would you help me?" Trowa let out a short laugh and the two walked off to her room, the one closest to the queens.

Duo looked from around the corner. "Well would you look at that…Trowa found a girl."

Saturn let out a small giggle. "I think Molly deserves him." Her voice was still timid.

Duo looked at the girl beside him. He and Quatre had not fully forgiven her and Ami, but they had started to gain some sort of feelings for them. Ami had often helped Quatre with his business and pointed out rules and regulations that the colony had. He and Hotaru had only started to talk really because she was the queens old head of security before the pilots came along, so Duo would talk to her about their procedures; that led to them talking outside of work and now they were just walking around the castle when they spotted Molly and Trowa walking out of the queens room.

Saturn looked up at Duo. She was truly happy that he started to talk to her about something other then security, and was happy when he said yes to her when she asked him to walk with her. She and Mercury had been trying to make up for their mistakes for some time now and both seemed to be getting some where. She knew the older senshi had feelings for the blonde pilot and hated the fact that he wouldn't talk to her, just like her.

The other senshi felt that they were still right and Pluto especially hated the fact that some one else was in charge of Serenity's protection, but none would oppose the queen. Uranus was adjusting to the changes quite well and Neptune was fine as long as Serenity was. Uranus even began to talk with Wufei about the changes in the security and enjoyed sparing with him. Both agreed that when they returned from Earth, they should start a training camp for solders. Neptune would even hang out with Trowa and Molly in the music hall, Trowa and her playing a duet for the lady in waiting. Hotaru was happy being around Duo, he truly cared for her queen and he was always fun to be around.

_Uranus- ok not many reviews from last time but I wanted to write more. More couple development in this chp. So enjoy. I need more reviews!! Please!!_


	17. note

Uranus- ok here's a new chp and all I made it longer and set up another couple… I really like Molly so I put her in it and she

_Uranus- ok here's a new chp and all I made it longer and set up another couple… I really like Molly so I put her in it and she will be with Trowa… after this the fighting will start. So I hope I haven't made any of you board from waiting._

_P.S.- My weding was PERFACT! I was so happy and still am!_


End file.
